Chase Me
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Bryan/Garland: Garland finds that his stuff keep disappearing and that an annoying Russian seems to be very pleased with himself.


**Title:** Chase Me  
**Summary:** Bryan/Garland: Garland finds that his stuff keep disappearing and that an annoying Russian seems to be very pleased with himself.  
**Pairings: **Bryan/Garland  
**Side Pairings:** Miguel/Kai, Spencer/Brooklyn,...  
**Warnings:**Fluff, swearing, yaoi, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Voilà another little one-shot, about one of my favourite couples Bryan and Garland. Now this one, I enjoyed writing. Actually I always enjoy writing about Bryan and Garland's hot little relationships. They're so much fun to play with. And I can make them do as many naught things as I want -insert evil laugh-

Ahem, alrighty them, ya'll sit back now and let this one-shot take you away.

Enjoy! X3

**Revised: 2011/09/13**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"You have got to be kidding me!" shouted an angry Garland Siebald as he stormed like a raging bull into the BBA gym scaring quite a few people.

He glared at everyone present, trying to see who had done it. Who would make the mistake of slipping up. When he found no such face he said: "Alright who the hell had the balls to steal my hand bandages!" he yelled.

No one answered and a vein popped at Garland's temple, warning people the martial artist was about to blow up ... again.

This had become a daily occurrence and everyday Garland's mood seemed to be getting worse too.

Kai sighed and stood up from his spot in Miguel's lap and walked over to the irate teen. "Garland, calm down and tell me what happened now." the enigma said gently.

Garland growled lowly in his throat. "The son of a bitch stole my brand new hand bandages. My new ones! I haven't even used them and now they're gone! When I get my hands on the one that has been stealing my stuff. I'll bloody maim him!"

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" Kai asked.

"No and it's driving me crazy! You gotta help me catch this guy, Kai. If he keeps stealing my stuff I won't even have a knife in my appartement."

Kai looked at Garland surprised. "He broke into your appartement?"

"Yes!" Garland said loudly. "And I know it's someone from one of the teams because I found a beyblade part last week. A new defense ring the BBA had only given to the top teams which are us." Garland explained.

"Have you asked around?" Miguel asked as he joined the two standing in the middle of the gym.

Garland gave him a glare that made Miguel's eyes widen. Sure Garland was pissed as of late but he's never taken it out on him or Kai before. This must be getting to much if Garland's taking out everything at them.

"Aren't you brilliant today! Like anyone would admit they've stolen my stuff if I just asked them nicely. What kind of plan is that?" Garland raged.

Narrowing his eyes, Kai gave Garland a look that clearly said he was getting out of line. Who would've thought Kai would be so protective of his lover?

"Now see here, Garland." Kai said annoyed. Okay he understood Garland would be angry about having his stuff stolen all the time, but he shouldn't just take it out on them!

"Oh please spare me the seek-and-you'll-find speech, Kai." Garland said. Suddenly a flash of silver hair, grey eyes and cocky smirk reached his eyes. Garland surprised Miguel and Kai by growling rather, his teeth grinding together and his hands turning into fists.

"Bryan."

Both Kai and Miguel looked at each other and shook their heads. It was well known that Bryan and Garland didn't get along, well it was more like Garland couldn't stand Bryan's wild ways and cocky atitude.

Each time those two met it resulted in a huge scene of drama and an exchange of the latest insults or fighting techniques. Not a pretty sight.

"C'mon, let's go. I'm not staying when those two start going at each other again." Kai said. He grabbed Miguel's arm and pulled his long time lover away from Garland who looked like a vulcano that was ready to burst.

Of course it didn't help that Bryan just lazily strolled in and smirked smugly at Garland. He had this glint in his eyes that said he knew something Garland didn't and that it involved the martial artist somehow.

It pissed him off!

"Hello gorgeous, lovely day isn't it?" Bryan grinned.

"What do you want now, Kuznetsov." Garland growled menacingly.

Bryan shrugged his shoulders still grinning. "Just wanted to know if it's true that someone stole from you again." the silver haired male said.

The grinding of Garland's teeth had become so loud that bystanders heard it. The martial artist glared menacingly at the Russian adrenaline junkie. "That's none of your business."

"So that's a yes, then?" Bryan smirked and casually put his hands on his neck.

Garland didn't answer instead the silver blue haired teen just turned and stormed out of the gym, though they could hear him cursing loudly in the hallway.

Bryan grinned as he put a hand in his left pocket, taking out a white hand bandage. He smirked and looked at the door where Garland just stormed out off. "Guess it was."

:::Garland's House::::

"He is an infuriating, evil, no good bastard!" Garland yelled at his best friend Brooklyn while pacing his room.

Brooklyn was seated on Garland's bed with a small lilly in his hand and a dreamy look in his eyes, not an uncommon thing for the beyblade genius to do. With a lazy tilt of his head the orange haired genius looked at his best friend, a knowing smirk on his face. "You like him." he said dreamily.

"W-w-w-what?" Garland stuttered shocked. "I do not like him!"

Smiling Brooklyn said: "Yes, you do. And don't try to deny it. I know you, Garland, maybe better then you know yourself. And I know you like Bryan but you just don't want to admit it and you hate it that he's able to make your head spin and your heart race a hundred miles an hour."

A blush settled on Garland's cheeks and he pouted. Yes, he pouted. "I don't like him." He denied childishly.

"Liar, liar pants on fire." Brooklyn sang teasingly.

Garland noisily sat down on his bedroom floor, arms crossed and a childish pout on his face as he refused to look at his best friend. How dare he accuse him of liking Bryan?

The Russian was an aboslute pain in the ass and he wasn't the only one that thought that. And add to that, that Bryan seemed to enjoy seeking him out and teasing and picking on him all the time. I mean, what was his problem with him anyway?

What had he ever done to Bryan that made the Russian annoy him so much? Except for the fact he kicked his ass during a match when he was still in BEGA, but they got over that. Atleast he thought so.

Did Bryan still blame him for that?

Garland shook his head. That still didn't give the jackass a right to piss him off all the time. I mean, he couldn't even look at Bryan without getting annoyed or angry. He couldn't help himself.

So there was no bloody way in hell he could possibly have a crush on Bryan, there simply was no way that was possible.

Wait ... did he just say crush?

Where the hell did that come from?

Ah man, all this thinking and stress about his stolen stuff is getting to him a bit too much.

He looked at Brooklyn. The orange haired genius was smirking at him. He snarled at his best friend and turned away.

"Oh c'mon Garland. I swear if you weren't so damn proud you would know by now who stole your stuff." Brooklyn said.

The speed at which Garland jumped on top of Brooklyn and pinned the slightly smaller teen to the ground, would have made a vampire feel jealous.

Garland had that crazy glint in his eyes, and that was not a good sign, ever! "You know, don't you?" Garland purred lowly.

"Know what?" Brooklyn huffed trying to look annoyed but failing miserably. As a matter of fact the genius knew exactly who had been stealing from Garland, but seeing as he liked being able to hear, there was no way in hell he was going to tell Garland who it was.

The martial artist would scream and rage at him before storming off to catch the culprit.

Yeah, definitely not happening.

"Brooklyn..." Garland said in a sing-song voice.

Now Brooklyn wasn't someone who got scared very often but when Garland had that look in his eyes, a devious smirk and that tone of voice a person had a very good reason to be scared.

Brooklyn, bit his lip trying not to blurt everything out. But that smirk grew wider and those eyes became unnaturally bright.

Brooklyn's lips trembled. Oh no! No, no, no, no, no he was not going to tell Garland a damn nothing.

. Damn. Word.

Those eyes got even brighter.

"It was Bryan! Okay, there I said it. He came to me a few weeks ago, not knowing what to do to get your attention, so I suggested he find a way to get your attention. I didn't know he would start stealing your stuff to get your attention. He told me he left clues all the time when he stole something and he said he made sure to keep all your stuff safe and protected so nothing would happen to it. He promised me he would return everything once he got your attention." Brooklyn flapped out.

Garland took one more looked at Brooklyn and then left in a hurry. Brooklyn huffed and crossed his arms. "I can't believe I just blurted it out like that." He then shrugged. "Oh well, he's Bryan's problem now."

:::Bryan's Appartment:::

Bryan whistled a happy tune as he came out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel and put it around his waist. Humming he grabbed a smaller towel to dry his hair.

Suddenly a loud banging on his front door made him look up. He smirked. _'About time.' _he thought to himself. He walked over to his front door and opened it not surprised to see Garland looking murderous at him.

"Garland, beautiful. What brings you here?" Bryan asked smirking cockily.

Garland pushed Bryan into a wall and held him there by putting his hands besides Bryan's waist. "You..." he hissed. "You over-bearing, idiotic, evil, thieving, cocky bastard!"

"My parents were married, thank you very much." Bryan retorted.

Garland gave a war-cry but Bryan got out of the way before Garland could hit him. It landed him in his bedroom. He looked up to see Garland poised to strike again.

With his quick thinking Bryan used his strenght to grab the towards him running martial artist around the waist, evading his fists and throwing him unto his bed, knocking the wind out of Garland.

Quickly Bryan got on top of him, grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. All the while Garland was hissing and spitting profanities at him.

"You goddamned jerk. You stole my stuff." Garland shouted at him angrily.

Bryan shrugged. "I had to get your attention somehow." he replied. "And I finally got it. And I'm not letting you get away from me this time."

"What are you-... mph!"

Garland stared wide-eyed at Bryan who had his lips pressed firmly against his. Slowly his eyes closed and he moaned as Bryan turned their kiss passionate and wanting in seconds.

Their kiss lasted minutes and when Bryan broke it, he smirked down at a blushing and dazed Garland.

"You're still and jerk." Garland whispered.

"Hmm that may be, but at least I'm your jerk." Bryan grinned. "And this jerk is going to give you what you deserve for making me wait so long."

:::Outside the bedroom:::

Meanwhile Tala just came into Bryan's appartment and was about to shout out for Bryan.

Well that's until he heard some very peculier sounds.

"Oh God, Bryan!"

Sweatdropping Tala tip-toed back to the front door. When he closed it, he looked at it once more and shook his head.

"I'll ... come back later."

* * *

Over and done, -sighs- How I love that ending, don't you? Who else but to hear them that the other pervert, Tala!

Tala: I'm not a pervert!

Me: yes, you are -pinches Tala's cheek- And you're such a sexy pervert.

Tala: -grumbles-

Hope you enjoyed it and see you soon.

P.S. sorry for any spelling, grammar or other mistakes


End file.
